Ben 10's Comin
by ActiveX2012
Summary: After the events of Ben 10 Returns Ben has a strange, musical dream. Songfic to a parody of Black Suits Comin by Will Smith.


The night that Ben had put the Omnitrix back on had been a weird one.

Hundreds of people had gathered in an outer space arena before a big stage. Music began to play as a large green spaceship landed on the stage. Kevin and Gwen came out onto the stage and began dancing as the spaceship opened up. Standing in the doorway was Ben. People cheered as Ben started to rap.

**Ben:** I am…

Ben 10, I'm back, bringing the back of the

Random attackers

So can the flak

Yo I'm dangerous

I've been trained to bust

When a stranger fuss tryin' to endanger us

Praise me y'all!

Don't nothin' phase me y'all!

When they see me their gaze be all crazy y'all

They say I'm a myth

Trust me if some creature rip

Outta the depth of your imagination

I will not slip

No sleep

No rest

No snooze

Hero stylin' with a bad attitude

New watch I'm the hero

I'm stunnin' man

New hero's

Aliens

Several hundred man

Don't you understand?

What you thought I wouldn't come again?

Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again?

Tanglin' with the alien scum again?

Mind your manners cause Ben 10's runnin' in

Nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Nod ya' head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya head like this

Let me see ya' rock ya' head, nod ya' head, come on

Nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya' head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya' head like this

Let me see ya

Nod ya' head!

Check it

It's these dudes right

The Highbreed, makin' me sick right?

Earth is worthless to them

They be trippin' like

Threatenin' me and my team

Tryin' to rule the night

Thinkin' they overlords, they my Kryptonite

Finish whatever you start son

Best lookin' crime fighter since myself

When I begun

Better act right, play nice and sing along

Hero's back and he hype, bring it on!

Wanna brawl with me? Tryin' to brawl with me?

**Gwen and Kevin:** Ben 10's comin'

**Ben:** Let me see ya, just come on

Just come on and

Nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Nod ya' head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya head like this

Let me see ya' rock ya' head, nod ya' head, come on

Nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya' head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya' head like this

Let me see ya

Nod ya' head!

Check it

Case closed

Erase my foes

They chased away by the alien heroes

I'm above the law

Feds can't touch me y'all

Highly ranked

Always on guard so

Disregard what you think you saw

Put that phone down now

Who you think you callin', huh?

One green flash then

Goodnight there just

Open your eyes honey look right here thank you

Mission completed

I mean it I won't be defeated

You seen it

I did it

Even with energy depleted

Galaxy defender

Don't act like you don't remember

Taking contenders and proving they only pretenders

Ladies and Gentleman

Boys and girls

Ben 10 is back to protect the world

When the enemy is near the elite is here

So have no fear just

Let me

See ya

Nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben: **Nod ya' head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see ya' nod ya head like this

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Ben 10's comin')

**Ben:** Let me see you nod ya' head!

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Omnitrix)

**Ben:** Nod ya' head

**Gwen and Kevin: **(Omnitrix)

**Ben:** Nod ya' head

**Gwen and Kevin: **(Ben 10's comin)

**Ben:** Let me see ya nod ya' head

**Gwen and Kevin:** (Omnitrix)

**Ben:** Nod ya' head!

Then the music cuts off and the three get in the ship and fly away.

Then Ben woke up.

"Wow… I'm more self absorbed than I thought," Ben told himself.

**This was fun to write. I saw the video for Black Suits Comin' by Will Smith and knew that I had to write this. R&R!**

**P.S. To all those fans of the song, yes I was too lazy to write the last 10 or 15 seconds of the song. So what?**


End file.
